


Just One More Thing

by The_Birds_And_Bees



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Introspection, Soul-Searching, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Birds_And_Bees/pseuds/The_Birds_And_Bees
Summary: But when it's all said and done, has it truly been said enough?





	Just One More Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For my friends, the fandom-- and most importantly, an extremely good dog.

What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?

"What the fuck?" What the fuck, "What the fuck? The flying fuck?"

"Fuck," What the. "Fuck fucking fuck. The absolute fuck."

What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?

  


**_ W h a t  t h e  f u c k ?  _ **

 

The fuck? The absolute fucking fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?  What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?  What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? 5he fucking fucker fuckening fuck, fucko??? Fuck. Fuck?!

 

No, really. REalLY???? What the fuck? What the fuck?  What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?  The fuck? The F Uck??/? The fuck is that? The Fuck Is That? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?  What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? THE FUCK??

 

** TOBY TURN ON YOUR LOCATIONS PLEASE I JUST WANT TO TALK. **


End file.
